My OC grass eating story
by Xtremesilly1563
Summary: join my OCs and the original characters at a grass feast! Submit your OCs if you want them to fall into my hands for a story and make them eat grass! Also, I was inspired to do this because Otter and Sofie have been doing OC stories, and I haven't been doing anything too-too exciting. SO WHAT'S MORE EXCITING THEN A NEW GRASS STORY WITH YOUR OCS! LOTS OF THINGS! LOTS AND LOTS! YAY!
1. Introduction

I NEED YA OCS.

Deathbringer: Hey guys! Yes, you! Reading this story! YOU. Have you ever been wishing your OCs were eating grass in one of my stories?

Starflight: No? You are not weird, like our author!

Tsunami: Well, if you're interested, keep reading!

Me: I have noticed my fellow WoF fanfic writers like Sofie-Sandwich and DankOtter have been doing lots of OC stories! And since I am another proud WoF fanfic-er, I thought: "why not?" but please don't hate me for doing this! I apologize!

Darkclaw: I will also be there! Because I am an OC too!

Oceanspray: oh... Uh... I will be there too… you don't know me… I'm another Xtremesilly OC… coming to OC stories near you… instead of theatres… get it? Oh…

Fatespeaker: we'll ALL be eating grass! Together! SO in the reviews, just put the name of your OC and their personality, and we'll be glad to talk to them!

Sunny: and since we all love breaking the 4th wall, you can put yourself in! If you want… for some reason…

Clay: but please. As a long time grass eater, we all have a need to spread our love of grass eating to all of the over-powered hybrid dragons out there.

Glory: Clay! You're supposed to be the kind-hearted one! Ignore my foul-bellied friend. Send any OC(s) you like!

Moon: That's right! OCs plural! I will take seconds! And so can you! Just don't double dip…

Winter: WE ICEWINGS DON'T APPROVE OF BAD JOKES.

Me: then get out of here! *kicks Winter out of my story*

Peril: Now we're just saying things so that all main characters are in this!

Darkstalker: yeah!

Turtle: One more thing! Not all OCs are going to be accepted! If we already have a character like them, or something like it period, it might not be accepted.

Qibli: and anyone doing more than one OC, you might only have one. No guarantee you will get all 5,000 of those babies.

Me: anyway, this is dragging on! Just fill out the requirements below through copy N paste!

Name:

Tribe(s):

Basic personality:

Level of sarcasm:

Level of weirdness/stupidity:


	2. Chapter One of Weirdness (poor OCs)

**HIHIHIHIHIHIHI! I'm SO excited to get to work on this!**

 **These were the accepted, (and only) entries:**

 **Toucan by Sofie-Sandwich**

 **Lily by Elegant Ditto**

 **Stargazer by dragonwritergirl112**

 **And, of course, Moontide by DankOtterSquad.**

 **Oh, and I got 2 guest submissions late, so you guys will have to wait until next chapter, where I will reopen submissions.**

Tsunami: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggghhhh!

Fatespeaker: why are you so angry?

Tsunami: I'M NOT GONNA BE THE MAIN CHARACTER!

Moontide: u mad bro?

Starflight: who are you? And what's with the memes?

Moontide: I was described as "dank" *explodes into Pepes*

Lily: I'M SO EXCITED TO BE IN A STORY OMG!

Me: and I'm SO excited to write it!

Toucan: And I'm excited because everyone ELSE is excited!

Me, Lily and Toucan: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Starflight and Moontide: *ears explode*

Sunny and Fatespeaker: *joins in the fun*

Tsunami: So you're trying to outscream me? ARE YOU?! *Screams in frustration*

Stargazer: I'M SO HAPPY ALL OF THE ENTRIES ARE SOOOOOO HAPPY! AND LOUD!

Moontide: oooooooooh, yes. Especially the loud part.

Clay: Hey! What'd I miss? *ears explode* Ow! Hey, calm down you guys!

Everyone but Moontide and Starflight: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Clay: aaaaahhhh. Wait, why did I just scream?

Stargazer: NOW… Let's eat grass!

Me: yes!

Moontide: yes! Great idea! I need grass! If only we HAD SOME.

Me: I can fix that! *grows a bunch of random grass*

Tsunami: … … you can do that?

Me: of course! *voice gets loud and echoes* I CAN DO ANYTHING!

Tsunami: why didn't you do it earlier?

Me: because I want to conserve the little plot this story has!

Tsunami: eh. *rolls with it* let's eat!

Everyone: *eats grass*

Moontide: you know, you guys ae all stupid…

Me: YOU DARE SAY THE TRUTH SO LOUDLY? *smites Moontide*

Moontide: OW *gets MLG 360 noscoped*

Moontide: NOOOOOOO! THAT'S A DEAD MEME! AAAAAAUUUUGHHHH! *faints*

Otter: ah, good. DankOtter's other OC is out of the story, so now I am in.

Me: hmmmm….. DankOtter had good timing at that OC message. Good job!

Stargazer: I WILL ENCHANT ALL THIS GRASS TO REGROW 5 TIMES EVRYTIME A BLADE IS EATEN.

Starflight: doesn't… that… make infinite grass?

Me: yeah! Good!

Tsunami: Hey, wait, you're okay with that? I thought you were trying to conserve plot!

Me: I just remembered that this is a separate story from my other eating grass universe! So if we aren't going anywhere from the reviews, we're good to go!

Lily: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Infinite grass forever!

Everyone: *doing a little dance* grass! Grass! Grass! Grass! Grass! *chows down*

Darkclaw: Hey! The author remembered to include us!

Oceanspray: Oh, I thought he forgot… I would have understood…

Napstablook: Oh…

Oceanspray: oh…

Napstablook and Oceanspray in unison: oh… oh… oh… ohohohoh…. Oh…

Starflight: oh god-

Oceanspray: oh…I guess you're annoyed? Sorry…

Everyone: eh, whatever. *eats grass*

Me: and they all lived happily ever after…

 **So yeah. Submissions are back up. I WILL ADD OCs LIKE ANYTHING!**


	3. Clapter 2

OC grass eating story clapter 2 *claps*

 **I am adding Blizzard, Starreader, Oceancurse, Starshine and Billy Bob Joe.**

 **I'm gonna say it, I am excited to work with Oceancurse because A Wings of Fire Story was one of my inspirations to do fanfiction at all.**

Tsunami: OH BOY! OH BOY! OOOOHHH BOY!

Slim Shady: hmm… *dies*

Everyone: *gasps*

Sunny: DON'T GO IN THIS TIME!

OCs: *come out*

Blizzard: Hi. I am an emotionless IceWing because Xtremesilly does not know anything about me.

Me: I'll create knowledge!

Blizzard: *gets fat* uh… hey guys. Got any chips?

Me: no… that's offensive to the guest that made him. I'll make him perfectly relatable and quirky.

Oceancurse: Did someone say relatable? And quirky?

Me: yes.

Oceancurse: Yay! That would be me!

Starreader: Great… Why don't OCs become UNrelatable?

Me: Because then nobody wants to create them because people base every OC after themselves!

Starshine: THE SECRET SOCIETY OF STAR NAMES SHALL COMMENCE!

Starflight: Yay!

Starreader: Oh boy!

Starscream: Wait, what just happened? Who am I? *looks down and realizes they are a plane* WHAT am I?

Me: A memory from my childhood! Now go back into my brain!

Starscream: *gets sucked into my brain* Aaaaaaahhhh!

Me: Just look it up, I know you probably have no idea who starscream is. If not, I stand corrected.

Billy Bob Joe: YEEE HAW! I randomly have a Human name! *grabs chainsaw and starts The Ritual* YEEEEE HAW!

Starshine: Quick! Let's defeat Billy Bob Joe!

Society of the Star Names: Okay! *throws themselves at Billy*

Billy Bob Joe: OH NO! MY ONE WEAKNESS!

Starreader: *holds up blue and red gummy worm*

Billy: NOOOOO! THE BEST FLAVOR THAT I SWEAR THE COMPANY PUTS LESS OF IN THE BAGS ON PURPOSE JUST TO TROLL US! NOOOOOO! *explodes*

Oceancurse: Gee Willikers Mr. Wilson!

Mr. Wilson: heh? What? Where in the world am I? *slowly and painfully dies* feeeeeeeeeeegggggh j,f ncisgailt mfhusoduc,go9 shgutskmtlhurdmgysgfhfjhjfhdjhfjdhfhjfks

Oceancurse: Oh, did I mention you can just call me OC?

Me: No, but I already knew that!

Darkclaw: I am in the story now! Look at that!

OC-eanspray: oohhh… wow that is surprising…

Oceancurse: hey… let's start a society of our own! The society of the Ocean-names!

Starflight: *gasps* Competition! TO WAR MEN! *army of OCs that's names star with star come rushing out*

Oceancurse: *activates Time-reset power* I don't want to fight anyone.

Starflight: OUT MEN!

Oceancurse: oh, shoot… *resets time*

Asriel Dreemurr: My kind of guy… * gets trampled by Society of star names*

Oceancurse: *perfectly one-shots everyone in the army because they are the ideal OC to want*

Me: this stupidity has gone on long enough… *dies*

Starreader: wait, if the author is dead…

Blizzard: MWAH HAH HAH! I have taken over the story!

Darkclaw: But you're just sitting at a computer typing….

Blizzard: EXACTLY!

Everyone: NOOOOOO!

 **HAH HAH HA! I have taken over the story… AND the bold text! This is fun! Kjefnclfsnaoincs7ailasmngnsiyt bold text 4ever!**

 **Me: NOT SO FAST!**

 **Blizzard: *gasps***

 **Me: THE STORY IS OVER, SO I REVIVED MYSELF!**

 **Blizzard: No, Wait!**

 **Me: okay.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **Blizzard: okay you're good.**

 **Me: GO BACK TO YOUR UNIVERSE WITH THE REST OF THE OCS!**

 **Blizzard: okay…**

 **Me: I'll have a chat with your creator about this! You've been a bad boy! No goldfish crackers for you!**

 **Blizzard: wait what?**

 **Me: Leave!**

 **Blizzard: *disappears***

 **Starflight: Man, can you believe that guy?**

 **Tsunami: crazy….**


	4. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK !

Whelp.

 **R.I.P. Me. Nobody is suggesting places in my grass stories, and nobody is giving OCs. I'll just make a chapter to the OC story with what I've got. Expect a WoF eats grass chapter of randomness coming soon. I think I might do a compilation of my funniest things in each chapter so far. (Basically a "highlights") BTW, OCs only get plopped into a story for 1 chapter. (There was confusion)**

Ms. Reis: I am GRUMPY. *kills the Michelin Man*

Rustic: I WILL BURN THE WORLD.

Peril: sounds like a good time. Can I join you?

Rustic: *tries to burn Peril*

Peril: YOU CANNOT BURN ME.

Rustic: Okay then… *sets Tsunami on fire*

Peril: *singing in a horribly out-of-tune voice* THIS GIRL'S ON FIRE! OoooWEEEEoooo….

Tsunami: WHY?

Rustic: Because why not.

Tsunami: Okay. I respect that then.

Ms. Reis: ARE YOU GOOD AT MAKING DAT FIRE MIXTAPE PERIL?

Peril: where did that come from?

Ms. Reis: Well, you are good at fire things, and I teach music. SO IS YOUR MIXTAPE FIRE?!

Peril: I'll show you. *bass drops so hard Fidel Castro comes back from the dead*

Ms. Reis: good… good…

Clay: hm… what other death happened in 2016 that the internet went crazy about…? Hm… hmmmmmm… I got nuthin'.

Turtle: PERIL! QUICK! PLAY DAT FIRE MIXTAPE AGAIN!

Peril: Okay! *Bass drops so hard Harambe comes back from the dead*

Everyone: HARAMBE!

Police: POLICE ARE HERE!

Peril: what happened?! *Hides Rustic*

Police there has been a crime here…

Peril: I SWEAR I AM NOT THE ARSONIST THAT KILLED PRINCESS TSUNAMI!

Police: cool… good for you… we aren't investigating that. She was a pain in the ol' beluga anyway.

Peril: what was it then?

Police: "Harambe" was underlined red.

Me: Yeah. Stupid Microsoft Word. GET IT RIGHT.

Harambe: I heard up in First Class Heaven that you guys eat grass. I LOVE GRASS!

Ms. Reis: It's the only thing that makes me feel young again!

Rustic: It's the only thing I don't burn!

Everyone: *eats grass*

Harambe: *eats grass with godly power*

Fidel Castro: Why am I here?

Me: You aren't!

Fidel Castro: *disappears*

Michelin Man: I HAVE RETURNED TO DESTROY YOU ALL!

Ms. Reis: eeeeeeeeeggghhh. *makes the Michelin Man be dead*

Rustic: WHY DO PEOPLE ON HGTV KEEP SAYING MY NAME?! I _BURN_ HOUSES, NOT _RENOVATE_ THEM!

Property Brothers: EARTH!

Flip or Flop People: FIRE!

Treehouse Master Guy: WIND!

Fixer-Upper People: WATER!

Beachfront Properties People: HEART!

Captain Plan-it: With their powers combined, I am CAPTAIN PLAN-IT!

Song: _Captain Plan-It, He's a hero, gonna kill Commentator Ben Shapiro!_

Sunny: This story isn't about Wings of Fire OR the OCs anymore.

Me: eeeeemfcg;smghacl,mskautalsgamstyag

Ms. Reis: On a completely random note, I have yellow teeth.

Starflight: If you call that "random" what do you call what this story is about?

Darkclaw: ooohhh, you've grown so much since you wrote your very first story… The first chapter of Darkclaws Adventures!

Captain Plan-It: I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING OF GRASS CONSUMPTION!

Harambe: YOU WANNA BET ON THAT CLAIM?!

Captain Plan-It and Harambe: *Playing poker*

Harambe: WOW, THIS IS FUN WE SHOULD DO THIS MORE OFTEN.

Captain Plan-It: YEAH.

Me: I wonder if anyone got my joke about Captain Plan-It. Because on HGTV shows, the _PLAN_ the stuff first… ;)

Sans: ;)

Tsunami: ARRGH.

Me: ahh… wouldn't be one of my stories without that!

Sunny: ALERT! THE HATERS ARE GONNA REPORT US IF WE DON'T MAKE IT MORE ABOUT WOF!

Captain Plan-It and Harambe: We must be going then. *Disappears mysteriously*

Sans: heh. *Disappears mysteriously*

Rustic: HA! I GOT YOU! *burns everyone to ashes*

Sunny: That's not exactly what I had in mind…

Me: I don't care. I need a satisfying ending! And there is nothing more satisfying than burning the world!

Peril: Word to that!

Me: heh heh… _WORD_ to that. As in, what I am typing this in.

Everyone: *smelling the foulness of the mix of cheese and corn because that joke was both of those*

Me: **THE END.**


	5. I'm Making dis Nao

**I'm making dis nao.**

TrustyMcCoolGuy: *walking around rapping as you know what, rapping as you know who, yeah but he's so cute tho…*

Slim Shady: *gasp* has my shadiness been challenged!

Clay: dang! I can't decide which ones the OC… will the real Slim Shady please stand up?

Slim Shady: *stands up*

Clay: Ah, much better.

Cacti: Guys! Look what I found! It's called… YouTube! It's… filled with Bee Movie videos and Try Not To Laugh clickbait!

Norbert: Guysh! Look! The videos are coming to life!

Tsunami: Seriously? This is what this has come to? Cliches? You're becoming what you mock!

Me: OH YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! *kills everyone except the OCs.*

Storm: dafrick. What even man.

Scorpion: AHAHAHAHAHAH! Now I just have to kill you OCs and the world will be mine!

Magenta: *accidentally eats scorpion* whoops.

Scorpion: *from inside Magenta* WHAT THE F*CK!

Me: If you have a problem with that, next time check the rating. Besides, "Oh shoot" isn't something an evil mastermind would say when they are eaten.

SandDune: *gasp gasp* Sorry guys, am I late?

Me: yes.

SandDune: Dang.

Me: WHATEVER. DOESN'T MATTER. *inserts into story*

Dune*narrows eyes* SandDune? I will destroy you my rival dune… *suddenly gets captured and eaten by the Rancore*

SandDune and Storm: *high fives*

Norbert: Wait… I thought that The aushor killed everywun?

Me: Oh yeah, except Dune, I wanted to make that joke.

Everyone: *agrees this makes sense*

Cacti: … I'm still here guys… *sneak raised to 24*

Storm: well

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

TrustyMcCoolGuy: This story doesn't make sense anymore…

TotallyHotGirl:I love you by the way.

TrustyMcCoolGuy: Good to see we're friends.

TotallyHotGirl: THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I WILL KILL EVERYONE IN THIS WORLD SO IT'S JUST ME AND HIM!

Me: uhhh…. I already did that….

TotallyHotGirl: oh right. WELL I'LL KILL EVERYONE LEFT!

Me: ooohhh okay. That makes sense.

Riptide: *appears* hello my Cranky Crew

TotallyHotGirl: PREPARE TO DIE!

Riptide: okay.

…

…

…

…

…

Riptide: alright, we're good to go.

TotallyHotGirl: *kills Riptide*

Tsunami: NOOOO! MY ONE TRUE LOVE!

Me: WHY WON'T ANYONE STAY DEAD?!

McCree: You're tellin' me…

Me: HEY! NO! YOU GET BACK INTO THE OTHER STORY I'M WRITING! BACK! BACK! There we go. Good boy.

McCree: arf arf!

Magenta: *blinks twice* what just happened?

TotallyHotGirl: I WILL KILL YOU!

Magenta: nahhh, I don't really feel like it

Scorpion: *from inside Magenta* YES! KILL THEM! PLEASE!

TotallyHotGirl: they said they didn't feel like it… I gotta wait. It's the divine law.

Scorpion:*pain*

Norbert: Hey, TrustyMcCoolGuysh, wanna play shome pokemons?

Trusty: hmmm….. oh hey there TotallyHotGirl sneaking up on Norbert with a knife…

Norbert: Holy DiddlydarndagwooddamgdippindonkdinkdankdunkdipdapdiddlydippingdipdopdapduddlydaddlydingdongdipingdadledoddlydipdapdepdeddlydeppingJohnyDeppdingdatdroodlingDatsikdipdopSzeChaunDippingSauceDicingIcingdingdongdipdapdooparoo!

Cacti: hol up

SandDune: haha! My Ned Flanders generator worked almost too well!

Everyone: *applauding as SandDune bows*

Storm: *sneaks up on Totally HotGirl* GOTCHA!

TotallyHotGirl: NOOOOO! I'VE BEEN GOT! *starts dissipating* AUUUUGGGHHHH

 **And they all lived happily ever after.**


End file.
